Heres Your Letter
by blinklovr15
Summary: A Love Story about Manny & JT (based on the song by Blink, but the song meaning dosent come in until later!)
1. The luckiest guy in the world

Hey this is my third fanfic so yea! Degrassi's one of my favorite shows! This Fanfic isn't really based on the Degrassi characters we know and love. They are kinda based around my life and what's happened to me. So yea some characters may not be "in character", you know what I mean! lol okay, enjoy! 

*~*DaNI*~*

P.S: This Fanfic starts when the sixth grade so were going wayyyy back!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Yorke," yelled Ms. Kwan. 

"Yes, Ms. Kwan." J.T asked.

"Why is your mouth blue?" J.T. got up and walked over to Ms. Kwan and opened his mouth,

"Can you check Ms. Kwan?" He asked with his mouth open, a little of the blue spit had gotten on her. The whole class was laughing. J.T always had a stunt up his sleeve. 

"Why don't you go to the nurse, you could get poisoned, what does it matter your brain is already poisoned by the media," she kept blabbing as he walked to the nurse.

"Hey baby." J.T said as he leaned to kiss Manny. She stuck her hand in his face to stop him from kissing her. 

"Are you crazy? There is no way im kissing you with that crap in your mouth." Manny laughed. J.T and Manny had been going out for a few months. 

"Please, I love you." He smiled, and gave her these puppy dog eyes that made him so cute.

"I love you too, but there is no way in hell im kissing you with that crap in your mouth." 

"What if it never comes out?" he said sadly.

"Then I guess there's no lip action for J.T" Manny smiled. Emma walked up.

"Hey."

"Hey." J.T said with his mouth open exposing the blueness.

"What happened to you?" Emma asked.

"Deadly pen accident." J.T smiled.

"Not deadly." Manny added.

"Yeah deadly, if I don't get a kiss, then im gonna die." J.T said as he faked choking. Manny kissed him gently on the cheek. It was even on his lips. 

"I gotta go, bye baby." Manny smiled as she and Emma walked away.

"Bye." J.T said as he opened his locker to a picture of him and Manny cuddling. He smiled he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.


	2. Anything for you baby

The next day during class, Ms. Kwan was looking for something in the bookcase. When she pulled a book down all the dust came flying down all over her. She started shaking it off. J.T, of course had to make a comment. He got up and started dancing as he sung,

"Shake that ass!" Ms. Kwan got really pissed at the comment. 

"Mr. Yorke, I would like to have a little party today after school with you," she started.

"Really? Will there be dancing?" He asked.

"Its called detention, I know your familiar with it. you've been given more than seven detentions this week and you haven't showed up." Said Ms. Kwan angrily.

"Well I have better things to do than hang around with you after school." J.T added. 

"Like making out with your girlfriend?" 

"Yeah, that's one!" J.T smiled. The whole class was laughing. Everyday J.T makes the class laugh some how. 

"Start taking some notes Mr. Yorke." 

"Yes sir." J.T answered. Ms. Kwan slowly turned around,

"Excuse me?" 

"Im mean Miss, sir." The whole class busted out laughing. 

"Mr. Yorke, you have an appointment with Mr. Raddage, go." She yelled. As J.T walked out the door he turned around and bowed, the whole class clapped. Then he walked out. 

"Oh my god J.T is so crazy Manny, how do you handle him?" Emma asked.

"I dunno, he's so funny, smart, and really hott." Manny laughed. 

"And, you two make a great couple." Emma added.

"Yeah." Manny smiled as J.T appeared and kissed Manny.

"Hey, watch it.." Manny started.

"All gone." J.T opened his mouth there was no blue. 

"Okay then," Manny said as she kissed him again. 

"So I heard you got sent to the principal, again." Manny laughed.

"Yeah, five times this week. I think it's a record." J.T said proudly.

"Baby your funny, but you need to stop getting in trouble. Eww, and Ms. Kwan knows were going out. She always says "Make sure your boyfriend comes to detention today." Its really annoying." Manny complained.

"I know but I have a reputation to uphold!" J.T said proudly. 

"Okay but can you cut down, and really start to concentrate. Please, for me?" Manny asked. J.T kissed her.

"Anything for you baby." 


	3. Couldn't of done it better myself

"Miss Santos," Mrs. Kwan said loudly to wake Manny up. She fell asleep in class, again. She was with J.T very late the night before, and she was very tired.

"Miss Santos, can you join us please." Manny pulled her head up and answered quietly,

"Sorry Mrs. Kwan."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Tell that boyfriend of yours, Mr. Yorke, to come to detention today," Mrs. Kwan said aggravated. The whole class laughed. 

"If he doesn't serve today, then he has Saturday school. And I would never want to ruin you two lovers plans." Mrs. Kwan sneered.

"Yeah I'll tell him." Manny said as she looked at the clock. Yes, only five more minutes until school was over. She laid her head back down facing the door. A few seconds later, J.T's head popped up in the door window. He smiled at Manny and she smiled back. Manny blew him a kiss, and when J.T blew it back, Mrs. Kwan was right in front of him. He immediately stopped and ran. 

"See, do you see what your boyfriend does to me?" Mrs. Kwan asked Manny. 

"Well, he actually wasn't doing anything to you. He was blowing a kiss to me." Manny answered. 

"Well tell him that you can blow kisses and exchange love vows outside of class." Mrs. Kwan turned around.

"Well, J.T wasn't in class." Manny stated.

"What? I knew you two were a couple but never in a million years would I think he'd rub off on you." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Manny asked.

"It means that your much better than that." 

"Then what? J.T?" Manny became angry. 

"He's my boyfriend I love him. And im not about to let you bag on him when im standing right here." Manny stood up.

"Sit down right now young lady." Mrs. Kwan commanded. Manny just stared at her. 

"Sit down right now, or I'll give you detention."   
"It doesn't matter, I was planning of spending my afternoon with J.T anyway." Manny smiled. 

"Now, can you please take your seat." Mrs. Kwan asked. Manny looked at the clock, there was a minute left of class.

"Why? Were going to leave in a few seconds anyway." 

"If you keep this up, I'll send you to the principal." Mrs. Kwan said angrily. Manny grabbed her bag and walked out. J.T was right next to the door.

"Couldn't of done it better myself." J.T smiled. Manny smiled and kissed him. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class. Mrs. Kwan walked out casually to find them making out. 

"Are you ready to join me in detention?" She asked.

"Detention, that's my girl." J.T smiled. Mrs. Kwan rolled her eyes. 

"You too Mr. Yorke." 

"Sorry Mrs. Kwan, but me and J.T have better places to be." Manny grabbed J.T and they ran out of the school. 


	4. No, no, no, no, no

Manny and J.T continued running until they reached J.T's house. They went into his room and they started making out on his bed. J.T's mom, a total druggie, walked in,

"Hey Manny." Her mom said groggy.

"Yes?" Manny answered. 

"Your Phone is on the dad." J.T's mom handed the phone to Manny. Manny was used to his moms crazy talk. 

"Hello?" Manny answered. 

"Manuela," Her fathers voice was sad and depressed. She knew something was wrong.

"You need to come home, its your," Then there was a long pass.

"Your mother." Manny was worried. 

"What? What's wrong? Dad?" She cried. He had already hung up. 

"What's wrong baby?" J.T asked concerned. 

"I don't know. I need to get home." Manny got up and ran out, and J.T followed. When they reached Manny's house, there was an ambulance in the front yard. Manny and J.T ran inside. 

She followed the paramedics into her parents room. Her mother was lying on the bed dead, with a rifle in her left hand. Manny collapsed, thankfully J.T was right behind her to catch her. J.T carried her into her room and laid her on the bed.

"No, no, no, no, no." Manny said sobbing on J.T's shirt. J.T was lying beside her, holding her.

"Its okay baby, everything's going to be okay." He assured her. She fell asleep in his arms. 

She woke up the next morning still in J.T's arms. She was confused, J.T stayed with her all night and was even missing school to support her. She gently kissed him. This woke him. He kissed her back, they started making out, then fell asleep again. The making out and sleeping lasted for a few days. Then J.T's younger brother came over and told him he had to come home. When J.T left Manny felt really alone. She needed him. Emma stayed with her all that weekend holding her. J.T and Emma continued switching off for about a month, until Manny got the courage to go to school. 


	5. True Friend

Everyone knew about what happened. So Manny didn't feel very comfortable at school. Luckily she had JT and Emma by her side. Even though Manny had them to support her, she felt very alone and lost. She knew she would never be the same. 

Liberty's uncle had committed suicide a few years earlier. So Manny and Liberty had grown very close over the months. Even though Liberty was very close to Manny, she secretly wanted JT. She could barely stand them being together. One day she just couldn't take it anymore. 

"Manny." Liberty yelled.

"Hey." Manny answered. 

"Are we still on for a sleep over tomorrow night?" Liberty asked.

"Of course." 

"Cool. I need to tell you something though." Liberty said quietly. 

"Yeah, what?" Manny asked concerned. Liberty pulled her into a empty classroom.

"I saw Emma and JT together." 

"They are friends, they can hang out together." Manny joked.

"No. not like that. They were," Liberty started, then paused, and finished,

"Making out." 

"No they weren't." 

"Why would I make this up? I mean they have been hanging together a lot since we became friends." Liberty assured. Manny bought it.

"How could they do this to me?" Manny cried. Then she looked at Liberty. 

"At least I have one true friend." 

"I will always be there for you." Liberty smiled. Manny looked at her watch.

"I gotta go." 

"Bye." Manny said as she walked out. 

"Call me" Liberty yelled.

As Manny was walking home, crying, JT walked up to her. 

"Hey baby." He said as her kissed her. She pushed him off.

"Get off me." Manny yelled.

"What's wrong?" JT asked confused.

"You know damn right what's wrong. Now leave me alone." She answered. Then turned around and walked away. JT followed her the whole way home asking and pleading for her to tell him what he did. When they finally got her doorstep she couldn't take it anymore.

"What did I do?" He was crying now. Manny turned around she had tears streaming down her face. 

"You cheated on me. How could you." Manny screamed.

"What?" JT asked surprised.

"With Emma. How could you guys do this to me. You're my boyfriend and she's my best friend." 

"What the hell are you talking about. Me and Emma haven't done anything." JT screamed.

"Yeah sure." 

"Who told you this?" JT asked.

"Nobody." 

"Who?" 

"My only true friend. I knew she was the only one I could trust. She's been through what I've been through. She knows what its like."

"Liberty.?" JT asked. Manny didn't say anything. 

"She's lying" JT cried.

"Why would she lie to me?" Manny cried.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's lying. I love you. I would never want to hurt you."

"Yeah sure." Manny said sarcastically.

"Fine be that way. Believe that bitch." JT screamed. Manny slapped him and ran inside.


	6. Jealous

The next day at school, Emma and JT confronted Liberty.

"What the hell are you doing?" JT yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Liberty asked. JT pushed her up against the wall. 

"Why did you tell Manny I cheated on her?" 

"I didn't." Liberty answered. 

"JT Raddage is coming." Emma yelled. JT let go of Liberty and ran. Liberty rubbed her neck. Then walked over to Mr. Raddage.

"Look what JT Yorke just did to me." Liberty cried. Her neck was really red. Mr. Raddage brought Liberty to the nurse, then got JT out of class. He was suspended for two weeks. Emma didn't care if Liberty was hurt, she was going to do something. 

A few days later Emma told Raddage that she wanted to make an announcements on the morning announcements about the environmental club. When Liberty arrived, Emma turned on the Mike. Everyone in the school heard Liberty and Emma talking. 

"Hello Liberty." 

"Hello Emma." 

"How can you do it?" Emma asked.

"What?"

"Lie to Manny." 

"What do you mean, I didn't lie." Liberty answered.

"Cut the shit Liberty." 

"Ok fine. I lied to Manny. Wow. Who cares?"

"She will."

"Well she isn't going to find out."

"Just one question. Why?"

"Well you three were just to close."

"You were jealous."

"No."

"I don't believe you."  
"What do you mean?"

"What's the real reason you lied?"

"I, I, I liked JT. Ok. There, are you happy?" Liberty cried.

"Your pathetic." Emma said and walked out. Liberty turned around and saw the mike on. She franticly turned it off. 

During passing period. Manny walked over to Liberty.

"I was never going to find out huh." said Manny.

"Manny that was all wrong. That wasn't me." Liberty lied.

"Yeah I bet." Manny walked away and ran into Emma. 

"Em. Im so sorry." Manny cried.

"Its ok." They hugged then went to class.

After school Manny decided to go by JT's to apologize. She knocked on the door his mom answered. 

"What?" His mom yelled as she answered the door,

"Hi, can I see JT please." Manny asked. She looked in the house and there was boxes everywhere.

"No he's grounded." His mom yelled and slammed the door in her face. Manny knew she was high, so she decided to talk to his dad. She knew he was always in the garage drinking beers watching a game. He never got really drunk.

"Hey Manny. I haven't seen you in a while." JT's dad, Jeff, smiled. 

"Hey. Can I talk to JT?" Manny asked.

"Well, he's grounded." He smiled.

"Sure go up there." 

"Thank you." Manny gave him a hug, then ran inside the house. When she got to JT's room she saw him packing. He was holding a picture of them, crying. 

"JT." Manny said quietly. JT quickly hid the picture and wiped his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you." 

"Well your not welcome here, go." 

"JT, im." Manny started. He cut her off,

"Get out." he screamed. She turned around and walked out. 


	7. James Yorke

Years passed. Manny and Emma were in 9th grade. Manny never moved on. Guys asked her out but she was afraid of them. Afraid of love. Afraid of losing someone else. She had Emma. Still the best of friends. Paige's cousin, Sally, came to live with Paige because her dad went into the military and her mom died of cancer when she was younger. Sally was also in grade 9. She had first period with Manny. She decided to sit next to her.

"Hi. Im Sally." 

"Hi," said Manny,

"Im Manny." 

"Im new here. My cousin is Paige. Do you know her?" She asked.

"Kinda." 

"Cool."

"So where are you from?" Manny asked.

"Pasadena." Sally answered. 

"Pasadena, California?" Manny asked surprised.

"Yeah." 

"Did you know a guy named JT Yorke?" Manny asked.

"Uhhhh J.T? No. But my best friend is going out with a guy named James Yorke." Sally answered. Manny smile faded. She couldn't believe it. He moved on. He forgot all about her. How could he. 

"Are you okay?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." 

"You knew James?" Sally asked. 

"Yeah. He used to go here. I was like best friends with him. But then he moved and we lost contact. Its been about 3 years." Manny said sadly.

"Really? Wow. If you want. I can give you his screen name." Said Sally happily.

"Sure. I would like that."

Later when Manny got home. She signed on and put his sn on her buddy list. He was on. Her heart dropped. Before she Imed him, she looked at his profile:

Name: James Yorke

Location: Pasadena, California

Gender: Male

Martial Status: 3Skye3

Hobbies/Interests: My girlfriend, Music, Computers, PS2, my guitar.

Occupation: Sophmore @ PHS (Pasadena High School)

Quote: "Trust no one" 

Homepage link: www.J4m35.tk

Manny clicked the link. It was his website. It had a daily journal. A tag board. She was impressed. She read up on everything. She wanted to know how he was without asking him. She was afraid to talk to him. It would be to awkward. Then an IM popped up. It was him:

……………………

J4m35: hey.

Cheergurl14: hey

J4m35: who is this?

Cheergurl14: nobody

J4m35: cool I wish I was a nobody

J4m35: really who is this? U

J4m35: u clicked the link in my profyle

Cheergurl14: yeah. I got ur sn 4rm a friend

J4m35: who?

Cheergurl14: Sally

J4m35: yeah I kno her

J4m35: she moved L 

J4m35: I think 2 Canada 2 live w/ her cuz

J4m35: wait her cuz is Paige. Do u go 2 Degrassi?

Cheergurl14: yea

J4m35: who r u?

Cheergurl14: an old friend

J4m35: Manny?

Cheergurl14: J 

J4m35: sup?

Cheergurl14: nm u?

J4m35: nm 

………………………


End file.
